Star Trek Phoenix: The Lost Ship
by Thomas DerWind
Summary: Captain Matthew DeWitt is on a mission to find the USS Hawk. I do not own Star Trek


Star Trek: Phoenix

Book 2: Lost Ship

Prologue

The year is 2457. The Federation has taken defensive actions since securing a superpower role in the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Matthew DeWinde has been the Captain of the USS Phoenix for the past 2 years. His First Officer and best friend Commander A.J. Drexel has kept the ship maintained in perfect condition and his Chief Medical Officer Joseph Eisenhower has made sure the crew is perfectly healthy. The Phoenix is en route to be an escort to a Federation a delegate's ship to the Klingon home world of Qo'nos.

Chapter I

"Sir the delegate's ship is entering the Klingon Neutral Zone" said the sensor officer to his Captain.

"Understood keep her steady" said Matt.

"You know, Matt the only way you could get me on one of this political puke ships is there engine, they got the first class style like ours" said A.J. pointing back loosely to where the warp core was. "It's not like those Dreadnaughts" said A.J. groaning. "They give every engineer a nightmare, if you do one thing to it, BOOM!" yelled A.J. making a gesture with his hands signifying a ship being blown up. "We're all dead."

"Hmm, sounds like it" said Matt gloomly.

"You okay" said A.J.

"Haven't been sleeping well" said Matt.

"Hmm, maybe you should see a doctor" said Joe sitting on Matt's left side.

"I'm perfectly healthy, there's no reason for me to go to Sick Bay" said Matt.

"Yet anyway" said Joe sternly pointing out a fact. If a Captain or any personnel deprived themselves of sleep their bodies would shut down causing Joe a hell of a headache in the end. It was easier in Joe's opinion to give them a sleeping pill and be done with it. But Captain Matthew DeWinde would show no sign of weakness heaven forbid he could for a change.

"Alright Pilot anything on sensors, you know like a welcome party or anything" said Matt.

"The usual Klingons watching us through there cloaks" said Pilot.

"Our sensors can't see them though" said Matt.

"I know but it's probably true though" said Pilot.

"Aw Pilot you cease to amuse me" Matt stated sarcastically.

"Thank you sir" said Pilot not seeing the sarcasm in Matt's voice.

"Alright, send out a hailing frequency to the delegate's ship, check in on them" said Matt.

"On it, Captain" said the comm. officer.

"Delegate Metroid, how are things" said Matt.

"Sorry, the delegate's in his quarters, Captain DeWinde" said an officer on board the delegate's ship.

"Who am I speaking to then" said Matt.

"I'm the Delegate's Captain Patron, sorry sir, civilian not involved in Starfleet" said the Captain.

"Alright, Captain how are things" said Matt.

"Going well sir" said Patron.

"We'll be nearing Qo'nos within the hour" stated Matt.

"Thank you Captain DeWinde for the escort" said Patron.

"Just remember Enterprise will pick you up" said Matt.

"Hmm, I heard rumors that you made 21st Century lines" laughed Patron cutting off the channel.

"21st century line, I was stating a fact that the USS Enterprise F would be picking him up" said Matt.

"Man you must be tired if you didn't get that, remember the 21st Century had some sort of rental car system named Enterprise and their motto was "We'll Pick You Up" stated A.J.

"Yeah just a little" said Matt who looked at his data pad. He was looking at the death toll of the Federation-Romulan War. The USS Hawk, the Federation had asked the Romulans for all POWs and had gotten them but to all the surprise of Starfleet and the Federation none were found from the USS Hawk. Matt knew something had to be done for the USS Hawk, it had been the predecessor to the USS Phoenix, the USS Hawk had reached far beyond the advancements of warp technology allowing the Phoenix to be built. Matt punched into the data pad as a reminder to search up the last known location for the USS Hawk. He was going after it, after he dealt with this delegate.

"Bird of Prey coming into view Captain" said Pilot snapping Matt back to the real world.

"Yes, thank you, wait for them to hail, I don't feel like intruding on them" said Matt.

"Hail's coming through" said the comm. officer.

"Thank you" said Matt.

"Captain, thank you for escorting the delegate" said the Klingon Captain.

"You're welcome, have a good day, Captain" said Matt being friendly to the Klingon. The channel then ended.

"Ah!" said Matt leaning back in his comfortable chair. "You know how they used to treat us" said Matt.

"Oh yeah, we realized that" said A.J.

"So glad that we're "friendly" said Matt.

"So where to now" said A.J.

"Hold it" said Matt holding a hand before the comm. officer could relay to Starfleet.

"Tell them we're going on shore leave" said Matt.

"Captain" said A.J.

"Really" said Pilot.

"Yes" said Matt.

"Starfleet says it clear" said the comm. officer.

"Shore leave" questioned A.J.

"I got something to look up and I want to do it while on shore leave" said Matt.

"You mean ship leave, you'll be on this ship for most of that time" said A.J.

"Huh, it'll be quitter" said Matt.

"I'll stay on board" said Joe.

"See I got my Chief of Meds, right here" said Matt.

"Ay, fine I'll stay someone's got to keep an eye on you two" said A.J.

Matt and then Joe gave a laugh at A.J. and the Pilot then warped out to a shore leave sector.

Chapter II

Matt was looking at the USS Hawk's last known location. Captained by Peter Tran, a genius in the field of warp technology at the end of the war he had been scheduled to receive the Cochrane Award. Matt wasn't surprised he had known the man since First Grade and he had always been the stellar scholar. He had excelled at most of the subjects but when it came to tactics Matt caught up. He remembered back in high school having a Starfleet Tact-Map on his datapad that he and Peter played from time to time and Matt had wiped the field destroying Peter's ships within an hour. The USS Hawk had been the fastest ship in the fleet before the Phoenix. It was also a smaller vessel than the Phoenix but no less important to the war effort. Two years it had taken to get the information the Federation wanted about its lost ship and now that it was out the news gobbled it up. The news always loved the missing war hero angle and this would be no different. Matt looked at where the USS Hawk had last been located. Date: February 24th 2455 (Two days before the Invasion of the Romulan Empire). They were the Intel. that had allowed Matt's success at Romulus. Strange that Matt hadn't seen the Hawk there so where was it.

"Thought you might like some coffee" said Joseph setting down a cup of coffee as Matt looked up at his Medical Chief.

"Thank you" said Matt taking a sip.

"So, Captain, what seems to be the problem" said Eisenhower.

"Well, Lieutenant, our missing ship happens to be the one that helped us achieve victory in the war, and no one can find where it is or it's crew" said Matt.

"It could have been sent to the Delta Quadrant like Voyager" said Eisenhower.

"Yep and we'll wait another seven years for it to show up" said Matt.

"Or they shot it down and it's on Romulus" said Eisenhower.

"They would have turned it over" said Matt.

"Yeah, maybe but if what you say is true, that this ship was the predecessor to the Phoenix and if the Phoenix crippled the Romulus Star Guard, how do you suppose you learn how to get the secrets of the Phoenix without A. stealing the ship and B. causing another war" said Eisenhower.

"Hmm, yes I suppose you are right" said Matt looking at the USS Hawk.

"So sir, we going after her" said Eisenhower.

"Not yet, not until I have a more evidence than just a hunch" said Matt.

"Sir, permission to speak more freely" said Eisenhower.

"Permission granted" said Matt.

"When has little evidence stopped you from going with your gut feeling, sir" said Eisenhower.

"Since I have become a Captain of Starfleet" said Matt.

"I see" said Eisenhower.

"We grow up" said Matt talking about A.J. and himself. "Time you did too, the days at the Academy are long past, if you want me to I can send you right back" Matt stated giving Eisenhower the questioning look.

"No, sir" said Eisenhower not allowing his old friend from controlling him like a puppet. Everybody on this ship was a puppet to this Captain and Eisenhower would not allow himself to be used by him.

"Well glad to hear, is that all" said Matt.

"Yes, sir" said Eisenhower.

"Well, you can show yourself out" said Matt pointing to the door.

"Yes, sir" said Eisenhower walking out. A.J. then walked in.

"So sir, what seems to be Eisenhower troubles" said A.J.

"Humph, probably because of the way I'm not going after a Romulan ship" said Matt.

"Anything on the USS Hawk then" said A.J. Matt then repeated his explanation of how he had found the USS Hawk being the one that had allowed the Phoenix into Romulus.

"Then the Hawk and its crew shall be live in glory" said A.J.

"Yes, they shall" said Matt.

Chapter III

"Sir incoming hail from Admiral Flint" said comm. officer.

"Let it through" said Matt.

"Captain DeWinde" said Admiral Flint.

"Admiral Flint nice to see you" said Matt.

"Enough with the formality DeWinde we know you're not good at it" said Flint.

"Yes, Admiral" said Matt.

"We got a report on a Romulan ship following one of our Dreadnaughts with you, recently we lost contact with the Dreadnaught, we want you to go after that ship. You know what to do" said Admiral Flint.

"Funny how dangerous it seems to be going after a ship, I'm mean what happened to the Federation not wanting to go to war" said Eisenhower.

"Since we went on the fact that we've explored and colonized planets now we got to defend them from the other powers of the Quadrant" said Matt.

"Yes, sir" said Eisenhower shutting up.

"Gosh some days I wonder why the Captain even keeps this guy" said the sensor officer over to the comm. officer. Eisenhower picked up on it and reminded himself not to lose his cool…not yet anyways.

"Captain" said the Pilot looking over at Matt's direction.

"Warp 8 last known location of the Dreadnaught, Pillion Sector" said Matt.

"Punching coordinates, alright, sir" said Pilot.

"Engage" said Matt as the Phoenix raced to the Dreadnaught.

The Dreadnaught laid unmistaken from the Phoenix viewport.

"Captain incoming hail from the Dreadnaught, sir" said the comm. officer.

"Answer it" said Matt. The viewscreen then came up with the Captain, an Andorian. "I am Captain Matthew DeWinde, of the USS Phoenix, we have a report from Command that you are being tailed by a Romulan ship, sensors are not showing any such thing" said Matt

"Captain they're everywhere" said the Captain of the Dreadnaught.

"Captain there is no Romulans, I'll be transporting your crew aboard, we'll have you all treated and sent to the nearest starbase" said Matt.

"They attacked the Hawk, I'm trying to save them


End file.
